Connect
is the two hundred and eighty-fourth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 6th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Karasuno slowly begins to pull ahead, and Inarizaki calls their second time out in attempt to break Karasuno's momentum. Inarizaki regains their lead, as Ginjima swaps in with Kita. Ojiro then scores a service ace, leaving Karasuno now two points behind Inarizaki, who is now at match point. Plot Tanaka begins to negatively reflect on himself, Inarizaki’s targeting tactics beginning to affect him. He comments on how it’s an odd feeling, because he’s felt like he’s been seeing excellent blocks more often than usual. His instincts start to tell him not to push any further, so he approaches Kageyama privately and requests that for the time being, he should decrease the amount of tosses he gives to him. The match is now 20 all, and it’s Asahi's to serve. He does so successfully, and Inarizaki can’t keep the ball in play, allowing Karasuno to gain another point. Inarizaki calls their second time out, and when they return from their timeout, they score a point, leaving them at a tie with Karasuno once more. It's Osamu's turn to serve, which Asahi receives, but unfortunately, the receive was off. Tanaka sets the ball up, and Kageyama covers from the right, targeting the ball at Atsumu, Inarizaki's setter. He sneakily makes it look like he’s going to set the ball to his brother and perform a quick, but at the last minute he sets it to Aran, giving Karasuno less of a chance to block the ball. Aran successfully performs his spike, allowing Inarizaki to pull into the lead once more. Osamu goes for his second serve, which Daichi receives, but once again, it’s off. Kageyama manages to set the ball to Tanaka from the opposite end of the court. Tanaka spikes the ball, which deflects off the blockers hands and goes off court, giving Karasuno the point. Nishinoya subs out for Hinata, who is now in the front row. Hinata prepares himself to block the ball for when Atsumu sets it to one of the front members, however Atsumu performs a dump shot, gaining a point for Inarizaki. Kita rotates to the front of the court, and he swaps out for Ginjima. Aran serves the ball, which Karasuno fails to receive. This gives Inarizaki another point, meaning they’re the first to reach match point. Karasuno now has to score the next two consecutive points in order to stay in the match. Meanwhile, players from Date Tech, Aoba and Shiratorizawa are all watching the game, cheering them on from Miyagi. Appearances *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Ren Ōmimi *Osamu Miya *Tobio Kageyama *Asahi Azumane *Hitoka Yachi *Daichi Sawamura *Michinari Akagi *Atsumu Miya *Kei Tsukishima *Yū Nishinoya *Shōyō Hinata *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Chikara Ennoshita *Saeko Tanaka *Tsutomu Goshiki *Kenjirō Shirabu *Takaaki Anabara *Morisuke Yaku *Tetsurō Kuroo *Suguru Daishō *Mika Yamaka *Norimune Kurosu *Shinsuke Kita *Aran Ojiro *Kōshi Sugawara *Makoto Shimada *Yūsuke Takinoue *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Akira Kunimi *Hitoshi Ginjima *Nobuyuki Kai *Kenma Kozume *Yūdai Hyakuzawa *Kenji Futakuchi *Takanobu Aone *Kanji Koganegawa *Shigeru Yahaba *Shinji Watari Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Article stubs Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki Category:Volume 32